What?
by redfairylor
Summary: Alice's life had been anything but simple her Mother died, when she was just 17. Her Farther remarried. And now she is an outcast from her own family. Alice's life was just great until the day that her Mother had been killed. Now her Farther has remarried and her Step-Mother wants her gone. See full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Here is the full summary of the What? Just to let all you guys know. I will only be updating once a week. Sorry. Here it is...

Alice's life had been anything but simple her Mother died, when she was just 17. Her Farther remarried. And now she is an outcast from her own family.

Alice's life was just great until the day that her Mother had been killed. Now her Farther has remarried and her Step-Mother wants her gone. As Alice is coming of age when she turns 18, her Step-Mother sets up an arraigned marriage for her.

What will happen when she meets the infamous Jasper Hale?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hey guys I have just started to right this fanfic totally unprepared. This is my first ever Fiction published online. I want to know how it is. Enjoy.

...

3rd Person's P.O.V

Sometimes life isn't fair. I found that out the hard way.

Once I had found out that my Farther had hired someone to murder my Mother. Everything in my life, just as I knew it to be changed... Forever...

...

Mystery P.O.V

I knew that something was wrong from the moment I woke up. The dreadful funeral, after my Mother's death. Everything was changing.

At first my Farther started to bring home this women who I have to admit was quite beautiful, she had long auburn hair that always seemed to be done up in a rather intricate way. All he said was that they were 'friends'. But I could see it in that women's devilish green eyes that she wanted more - she wanted to be married to my Father.

My Father, who I believed would always care for me and Cynthia before everyone else in the world, started to ignore us. Well me at least. Never Cynthia. Never. And he wouldn't dream of leaving this beautiful woman who he apparently loved more than my true Mother now, the reason I say now is that only a few short months after my Mother died my Farther proposed to this woman, whose name I had discovered to be Scarlet.

Behind her back me and Cynthia called her Scarlet Marlet. Marlet had no really meaning to us just a name that rhymed with Scarlet.

Just less than a year after Mother's death. My Farther and Scarlet had gotten married. With Cynthia all dressed up in her lovely new white ball gown that was brought especially for that reason. By this time Scarlet had decided that she hated me and since I was the least favourite child in the house. My Farther sent me to stay with his Brother while the wedding was taking place.

I was actually quite revived not to be in that house anymore with all the hate everywhere. At home it was like our Mother never existed. Scarlet had wiped her out off the house completely. Maybe that was why she hated me so much was because I looked too much like my Mother, Cynthia was lucky she only had my Mother's warm dark brown eyes. Apart from that she looked like our Farther.

My time away was in the countryside. A lovely change of scenery, compared to the cold, miserable town. Out there no one cared if you were boy or girl. Either was you were taught how to plough a field, ride a horse, and you weren't expected to lag off on your chores. If you did there would be a punishment.

Everything was peaceful. But even I know that everything good had to come to an end some time. Sooner or later.

In total I was left with my Uncle and Auntie for around three weeks, by then I could swear that everyone had almost forgotten me at home as I hadn't relieved any mail until that one fateful day when Uncle Jim said to me that I had be summoned back into town, and that I was sent to pack immediately. But the letter never said why.

...

As soon as I had arrived home I was greeted by crowd of my Step-Mother's friends. Just before I was whisked away by them to get ready for some stupid ball or something like that, I caught my Sister's eye and what I saw in it was deviation and disbelieve. But at what?

...

Once all the crazy women had left I was left in my room that really didn't look like my room anymore, dressed in only a dressing gown. When my Farther and Step-Mother came in. My Farther started to speak, 'When you was gone. Alice...Um... Well-' But my Step-Mother cut him off in her tight strict voice, 'What your Farther is trying to say that now you have just turned 17 you are old enough to be courted. While you are being courted by him you are to stay at his house wheAlso re ever it may be. So what I've done is organised someone for you and when you are of age at 18 you will marry him. You will be meeting him at tonight's annual Autumn ball.' As soon as all the information had left her mouth I spoke quietly, 'What?' almost completely unheard.

Once Scarlet had finished her mini-speech she pushed me into the bathroom slammed the door and shouted, 'You have 5 minuets'.

...

A/N - I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas for what could happen in the future, leave in a comment. Also would you like the Chapter to be longer? Also check out my Wattpad account Poppyabc. It would be awesome if you did. Feedback is welcome

Bye Redfairylor


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Hi guys. I hope that you have enjoyed the last chapter of What?

...

Jasper's P.O.V

I was dressed in my best suit ready to meet my fiancé for the first time. My Farther had assured me that she was very beautiful. All I knew was that she was from a middle class family and that she had long jet black hair. The complete opposite of my blonde hair.

I wasn't waiting long with my Farther, when a young beautiful woman stepped daintily out of the carriage after her Mother, or so I presumed. My Farther instantly went to help them both out of the carriage. I was vaguely aware of what was being said as I was enchanted by the beauty in front of me.

The girl wore a beautiful, long, light blue dress that gracefully glides along the floor. My eyes were caught in an instant by all the glittering blue sequins and beads that covered her upper, upper body and shoulder straps. The dress had a little cleavage, but not too much. (A/N - See link to see the dress. . )

I was snapped back to reality when Farther said, "Jasper, this is Alice your fiancé." I carefully took her hand that was raised towards me and kissed her hand as if it was made of glass, and should be treated with more delicacy than China should be handled with. After I had kissed her silk soft hand I stood back up and took her hand against my arm.

...

I cannot believe our parents could be so cruel. But I guess they do what they think is best for us right? As Alice couldn't be any older than the minimal arranged marriage which is 18, but I could swear that she wasn't even that... Compared to me I was 19 my Farther had given me a few months before starting to arrange this... thing... But I had failed in finding myself a suitable wife. That doesn't mean I didn't try.

I courted a nice girl from down South, called Maria, we had practically grew up together. But once we had started courting Maria showed her true colours. And they weren't pretty. Unfortunately my Farther like me counting Maria and when I stopped he was mad. That's when we moved her to the West, to America the state we now lives in is called California. It is nothing live where I grew up.

I hate it.

Yes it was sunny and still in the same continent. And yes it still did have lots of sun. But the one thing that was wrong was that this new place just didn't feel like home.

...

As Alice and myself entered the Annual Autumn Ball, that only the Upper Class citizens were permitted to attend. What we saw was amazing, the venue was decorated very simply but it still had a stunning reaction on those who wish to enter.

Me and Alice, both left our Parents after the welcoming speech that basically went thought how this had been a Town tradition for years and that how much it means that everyone could attend. Then the music started, I gently took Alice's hand and spoke quietly, "Would you like to dance?" There was a brief pause, I was afraid for a moment that she would say no. "Yes, I would love to dance with you...Jasper." To me her voice was like a thousand angles singing.

I graciously showed her to the dance floor and after a few minutes I spoke quietly las not to disturb the music that surrounded us creating a festive sensation, "... Did you know about this and what we will become?"

" To be absolutely honest. No I didn't. And it's all because of her. She absolutely hates me."

" Alice, my sweet. Who is her?" She looked at me as if I was the most stupid of things on the planet. " She is my Step-Mother. I absolutely hate her guts, firstly she sends me away to live with my Farther's Brother for a couple of months ago while she and my Farther got married. And then she sets me up with you." Alice huffed in a rather moody way. " Well... If this helps I lost my Mother when I was born. She died in childbirth. I never even knew her."

"Oh I'm sor-"

"Don't" I say "I don't want to hear it."

Once a few more dances and some small talk later. I excused myself from dancing and go to my Farther and say "I'm ready to go home now. Farther." He nods his head before saying "Jasper, I would like you to meet Alice's Mother, Scarlet. Scarlet this is my son Jasper." I shake her hand still weary of her from what Alice had said. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Scarlet."

"My. My." She spoke her voice rough like she had traveled a long way, "You look just as handsome as you do in your picture."

"Thank you," my Farther said, "We only have the best painters and artists." My Farther then says " Are you sure that you want to go now Jasper? The Ball has only been on for a few hours."

"Yes, I'm positive. It's a long ride home anyway." I turn to Mrs. Scarlet " I believe that Alice's bags have been packed."

"Yes. Yes. They are on the way too your house now."

"Thank you. Alice, say goodbye now, I'll be waiting for you in my carriage."

She nods her dainty head, meaning yes. I then leave for my carriage waiting for Alice

to come into the carriage.

...

A/N - Just one last note. If you want anything to happen in this story then just post it in a comment and I'll read it, and take into consideration. Also check out my watt pad account poppyabc

See ya next time.

Redfairylor


End file.
